


We Should Buy A Bar

by JeffCarter



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Internal Conflict, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, lots of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeffCarter/pseuds/JeffCarter
Summary: "I bought a bar!" Doughty exclaims, grinning like a maniac again. That's not at all what Jeff thought he was going to say but he's pleasantly surprised. At least this doesn't affect Jeff at all."You did? That's great man, I'm really happy for you." Jeff says sincerely, smiling at Doughty. He was super worried Doughty was about to tell him something horrific which Jeff would inevitably be dragged into because he knows what Doughty is-Jeff's thoughts are interrupted by Doughty speaking again but more timidly this time. "Well actually, we bought a bar..."***Or - the one where Doughty and Jeff own a bar and hire Mike as their new bartender. What could go wrong?





	We Should Buy A Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first time ever writing fan fiction and it's been a really fun process. There's a few things I wanna outline real quick!
> 
> 1) I'm more than happy to receive any constructive criticism so I can improve my work next time, but please be kind! :))
> 
> 2) I would love for you to follow my tumblr account - @nhlboys I would also be more than happy to accept prompts from you guys if you wanna drop me a message in my tumblr inbox! Or just come and chat about hockey because I'm always up for that.
> 
> 3) I'm actually British so some spelling in this fic maybe be a little different to american-english.
> 
> 4) I'm not that knowledgeable on Canadian geography so I apologise if anything in here is totally wrong, please feel free to correct me!

Jeff has a habit of blaming every dilemma that occurs in his life on his best friend, Drew Doughty. Mostly because everything usually is his fault in some way or another, and if it wasn't, well Jeff never had a hard time in finding a way to blame him anyway because literally everything is his fault. Everything. 

 

For instance, the time when Doughty gave a girl he met at a club Jeff's number on purpose so that he could avoid her calls. Jeff then had some chick calling him ten times a day and texting him twice as much thinking he was Drew. – all because of Doughty. Or there was that time when Doughty thought it was a good idea to see how many beers he could chug in under ten minutes. The answer is not very much as by beer number four, Doughty spewed all over the nice rug in Jeff's apartment forcing him to throw it out and buy a new one. So, yeah, if some shit goes down in Jeff's life, the culprit is always Drew fucking Doughty. 

 

He met Doughty around three and a half years ago when they were working in a bleak call-center somewhere in the middle of London. He can't exactly say they hit it off immediately as Doughty was just his loud-mouth, lazy co-worker that liked to bother Jeff as much as humanly possible, but being forced to work with him every day, five days a week meant that they soon became good friends who bonded over their hatred for their jobs. So, they went from colleagues, to friends and somehow Doughty ended up being Jeff's best friend and he's still not really sure how it happened or why he allowed it to happen because Doughty is a giant pain the ass. 

 

Doughty came into work one day with a huge grin on his face and a mischievous look in his eye. Jeff knew that look, he was an expert in the field of Doughty' expressions and mannerisms at this point and he knew that that look was never a good sign. 

 

"Oh no," Jeff groaned "Why are you grinning? It's never a good sign when your face looks like that." He said eyeing Doughty warily. Doughty comes over to his cubicle which is next-door to Jeff's and takes a seat behind his desk, reclining in it still looking like a smug asshole. 

 

"Jeff, I'm hurt. You always think the worst of me" Doughty said dramatically with a pout "Can't I just be happy to see you huh?" 

 

"Dude, we've been working here together for like, nearly three years now and you have never once walked through that door with a smile on your face like that. So, what the hell have you done?" Jeff asks with his eyebrows furrowed. Doughty's behaviour today is concerning to say the least. 

 

"Okay I'll tell you but you have to promise not to freak out." Doughty whispers, looking at Jeff with wide eyes. Jeff starts to freak out anyway because everyone knows telling someone not to freak out literally always had the opposite effect. 

 

"Seriously Doughty what have you done?" He says now whispering too. "and why do we need to whisper? Have you murdered someone? Oh my god you have-" 

 

"Will you calm the fuck down? Jesus Christ man" Doughty says quickly cutting Jeff off. "I haven't murdered anyone and why would that make me happy anyway? Use your brain Jeff." Jeff gives him a dirty look but Doughty ignores him and carries on talking, "Okay so you know how we both hate working here yeah?" Jeff nods. "So, I've been saving up for a while now and I went to the bank yesterday and they granted me a loan and you still have that inheritance money saved from your grandpa, right? Because that's quite an important factor in this whole thing. Actually, it's a-" 

 

"Drew, where are you going with this?" Jeff asks confused cutting Doughty's rambling off. 

 

"I bought a bar!" Doughty exclaims, grinning like a maniac again. That's not at all what Jeff thought he was going to say but he's pleasantly surprised. At least this doesn't affect Jeff at all. 

 

"You did? That's great man, I'm really happy for you." Jeff says sincerely, smiling at Doughty. He was super worried Doughty was about to tell him something horrific which Jeff would inevitably be dragged into because he knows what Doughty is- 

 

Jeff's thoughts are interrupted by Doughty speaking again but more timidly this time. "Well actually, we bought a bar..." 

 

Now Jeff is perplexed all over again. Doughty wouldn't really do something this big without even letting him know would he? Jeff knows his friend can be impulsive at the best of times but making business decisions on behalf of him is a new one. 

 

"Are- you-...wait what?" Jeff stutters. "I don't understand." 

 

"Carts, I know you're tired of this office job okay? Doing the same thing all day, every day, filing papers, sending e-mails and all that other boring stuff. I sure as shit know this isn't what I want to be doing for the rest of my life. So, I started doing some research. I looked at how to run a successful bar, how to advertise, where we could buy a place, blah, blah, blah. Anyway, no places were available for months, especially in Ontario and I was about to stop looking when this killer place in a really awesome location just went on the market literally like three days ago so I took a chance and put an offer in. Long story short, my offer was accepted! I knew I wouldn't be able to afford it on my own so that's where you come in. I may have forged your signature on our new joint lease." Doughty finishes exhaling after talking at about a mile a minute. 

 

Jeff is in shock. Basically, Doughty had actually made this decision without talking to Jeff about it at all and now...now Jeff owns his own bar? What the fuck is going on? He regrets the day him and Doughty met, hell, he regrets the day Doughty was born. His best friend was a goddamn idiot. The biggest moron to ever walk the planet. The biggest shit-head the world has ever seen. 

 

"What the fuck Doughty?" Jeff stresses "I- I don't even know where to start, why wouldn't you talk to me about this!?" 

 

"I didn't even know my offer was accepted until yesterday! I had no time to tell you about it until now." Doughty argues, holding his hands up defensively. "Jeff, this is our opportunity to get away from all this, to have a fresh fucking start. We have a chance to own our own goddamn bar, a chance for us to be the boss, a chance for us to do something new and exciting. Don't you want that?" He asks Jeff. 

 

The thing is, Jeff does want a new start. Of course he does. He's never wanted to work in this boring as fuck office for the rest of his life, he never wanted to work here in the first place it was just a way of being able to pay his rent on time. But Jeff has never been the spontaneous type either. He's not a hermit or anything but he's not exactly an outgoing social butterfly and honestly, he plays it safe. He doesn't do exciting things like go for drives at 3am to see where it takes him. He doesn't go to clubs and suck off the handsome strangers he meets in the bathroom or side-alley. Instead he has a careful routine that he tries to always stick to because it's just easier that way. He doesn't like to rock the boat. Not with his job, not with his friends and certainly not with his love-life. But...maybe a change is what he needs, what he craves. Maybe it'll be good for him, get him out of this rut he's been stuck in for the past god knows how long. 

 

"What about the logistics Drew? Have you thought this through logically?" Jeff asks still a little unsure. Make that very unsure but Jeff is still considering it at least. He's still pissed at Doughty for not involving him in the decisions but Jeff understand why he did it somewhat. 

 

Doughty rolls his eyes at him again. "Dude, I have thought about every possible thing. I have the finances under control, I know where to find employees, I have a budget for refurbishing some things. Please, just trust me on this, I really have thought it through carefully. All we need to do is had in our resignations as soon as possible, I have it handled, I promise" He finishes. He's looking at Jeff with wide eyes and Jeff's known him for ages, been his best friends for years, he knows he's right. He knows he should take this opportunity and run with it while he can. Suddenly the thought of working at this shit-hole for a day longer makes him want to vomit. Getting out of here will be good for him. He's going to take a chance just this once. 

 

"Since when did you get smart huh?" Jeff asks lightly smirking at Doughty. 

 

Doughty's face splits as he smiles widely. "Is that a yes!?" He asks excitedly sitting upright in his chair to watch Jeff carefully. 

 

Jeff can't believe he's actually agreeing to this. Doughty is such a bad influence on him. "Okay. Let's do it" He answers, taking a deep breath and finally smiling himself. 

 

Doughty laughs ecstatically and fist pumps the air, "Oh my god! Jeff I always knew I could count on you, this is going to be the best decision we ever made, you'll see." 

 

*** 

 

Now here they are, six months later in their fully refurbished sports bar, 'Zambonis' (the name was all Doughty's idea, once again.) The bar has been open for around a month now and Jeff has to say he's pretty pleased with how business is going so far. They have a steady stream of customers everyday who usually come in to watch a game on the big screen they bought and have a beer or two...or twelve in some cases. The place wasn't in the best condition when they bought it but they were able to give it a bit of TLC by getting new booths to replace the old ones, new stools, better lighting and now the place looks really great and they're both extremely proud of it. Doughty even calls it his 'baby' and Jeff in turn calls him an idiot for it. All in all, Doughty did think the decision through carefully which became evident to Jeff pretty much immediately. The location is great because they're not too central but not too far away from civilisation either and he drew up a strict and thoroughly planned budget for refurbishments which they managed to stick to. So, it's been a success. 

 

Jeff can honestly say that Doughty was right (although Jeff would never tell him that.) Quitting his job to own the bar was the best decision he has ever made, period. He feels happier, lighter, and it definitely helps that he gets to have a lifetime of free booze now. He's winning at life basically. 

 

Despite things being generally amazing in their new lives, Doughty still manages to find ways to infuriate Jeff causing them to bicker almost constantly. Jeff still hates how impulsive Doughty can be sometimes because it causes dilemmas, hence why Jeff is able to blame Doughty for everything. Because as Jeff already said, Doughty actually is to blame for everything and today is no different. 

 

They're currently arguing with each other in their shared office which is a common occurrence honestly. 

 

"You did what!?" Jeff shouts at Doughty giving him an incredulous look. 

 

"I fired him Carts! Jesus, how many times do you want me to tell you?" Doughty says rolling his eyes at Jeff. Doughty gets so sassy when they argue, sometimes Jeff loves it because it's hilarious when it's directed at somebody else. But in this case, it just makes him even madder. 

 

"Why the fuck would you do that Drew?" He asks. "He had really good qualifications, he was an experienced bartender and he was perfect for the job you fucking moron!" Jeff exclaims heatedly. Jeff can't believe Doughty decided to act without telling him again. Sometimes he swears he runs a business with a twelve-year-old. 

 

"In case you didn't notice, this is a sports bar Jeff. Therefore, all our employees should be knowledgeable on sports, I mean is that really too much to ask?" Jeff just stares blankly back at him as Drew continues, "and we're called 'Zambonis' which means they should all know hockey!" 

 

Jeff really doesn't know why he's friends with Doughty sometimes when all he does is cause trouble by saying stupid shit all the fucking time. "You can't expect all our bartenders to be walking Wikipedia pages on hockey man, that's ridiculous." 

 

"Jeff he's from L.A and couldn't name one Kings player! Not one! How could he do the Kings dirty like that?" Doughty whines and waves his arms around like a maniac. 

 

"Okay, you know what? You're ridiculous and I'm not even talking about this anymore. If I agree that all our bartenders will have to have some basic knowledge of hockey will you agree stop making decisions about 'Zambonis' without me?" Jeff proposes. Doughty thinks about it for a moment and finally nods his head in agreement. 

 

Jeff exhales and says, "Now we have to advertise for a new member of staff and do a fucking interview. You know how much I hate doing those." He whines and shoves Doughty lightly in the arm while Doughty suddenly looks sheepish again. 

 

"About that," he starts. Oh, here we go again Jeff thinks. "I've already found someone to come in an interview. His name's Mike, I let a couple people know that we were looking for a new member of staff and someone recommended him to me. He's looking for some work so I said he we'd give him a job interview because he seems like a nice kid. He'll be here tomorrow at 9am sharp." He finishes smiling at Jeff. 

 

"Well it's good that we don't have to advertise now I guess." Jeff says with a shrug. "Wait, tomorrow is Tuesday, Tuesdays are your days off" He points out. 

 

Doughty starts walking towards the exit of the back office and puts a hand on the door. "Yeah so you'll be interviewing him by yourself. I know you hate doing it but I won't be here so...oops?" He says quickly and then rushes out of the room before Jeff gets the chance to throw something at him, hard. 

 

"You're such a dick!" Jeff calls after him but he's already gone. 

 

Jeff blames Doughty for everything. 

 

*** 

 

Jeff unlocks the door and strolls into 'Zambonis' at 8:46am nursing a cup of coffee and rubbing his eyes blearily. They don't open the bar until well after lunchtime so he's not used to being up and out of bed this early but he has no choice thanks to Doughty being his usual pain in the ass. 

 

He walks into their shared office in the back of the bar and sits in his leather chair avoiding spilling his coffee over the mounds of paperwork and bills on the desk in front of him. He supposes he'll just sit and wait for the other guy, Mike, to arrive and try and calm his nerves. Jeff has only conducted a couple interviews since the bar opened but he's hated every single one of them. They're just so awkward, with stilted answers and uncomfortable small talk. Jeff also hates the idea of making someone nervous, he doesn't want to be that boss who scares his employees and he definitely doesn't want to scare people before they're even hired. It's just not who he is at all. 

 

As he's slowly sipping his coffee and going over the questions he's planning to ask, he hears a soft knock on the door and then it's being pushed open as someone pokes their head through the opened gap. 

 

"Uh, hi? Is this where I'm supposed to be for the interview for the new bartending placement?" A deep, kinda nasally voice asks. 

 

Jeff plasters on a smile that he hopes is welcoming and friendly and waves him in with a hand and gestures for him to take a seat. As the guy sits in the chair across from him, Jeff gets the chance to look at him properly and is suddenly taken aback by him. Jeff immediately notices he's rather handsome in a rugged sort of way, with wavy hair that's a soft brown colour and looks so soft to touch and there's also a slight hint of facial hair which does great things for his jaw line. The sight of the guy- Mike Jeff remembers -makes him breathe a little slower, his mouth dry, and his stomach flipping. 

 

Jeff realizes where he is a moment later and tries not to visibly jolt out of his daze induced by Mike – a (possible) future employee Jeff reminds himself sternly. 

 

"Um- so. Uh," Jeff stutters and flushes as he realises he's making an idiot out of himself. He shakes his head at himself slightly and tries again more professionally this time. "Hi, I'm Jeff Carter. I co-own the bar with my friend Drew Doughty who couldn't make it so I'm afraid you're stuck with just me today." Jeff smiles a little hoping it hides his nerves. Mike half-heartedly chuckles, a sound that makes Jeff flush all over again. 

 

Mike reaches across the table to shake Jeff's hand and introduces himself. "I'm Mike Richards, it's nice to meet you sir." He says politely and smiling brightly at Jeff. He doesn't seem too nervous which is always a sign of someone who's confident within himself. Someone who knows what he wants. Jeff has always found that attractive. Uh, attractive in an employee because it shows they're hard working he means, obviously. 

 

"Oh, we're not really into formalities here so just Jeff is fine, and the other owner you can call Doughty" says Jeff, a little flustered by Mike calling him sir. Jeff really needs to get his head out of the gutter and snap the fuck out of it. 

 

Mike nods his head once, "Okay then Jeff." He says pointedly. The small smirk he aims towards Jeff makes him distracted again for a second before Jeff gets a grip of himself. 

 

"So, let's start then shall we?" Jeff continues without needing an answer from Mike. "I can see from your resume that you have quite some experience as a bartender. Can you tell me a little about that and what your previous job entailed?" Jeff asks with an encouraging smile. He can do this, he can keep it professional, no problem. 

 

"Yeah, so I've worked in several bars since I turned twenty-one and I'm twenty-three now so I have a lot of experience as a bartender. I worked in the club 'Pulse' in the city center for the past eight months but wanted a change of scenery so that's why I decided to resign. In all my jobs I've just done the basic bartending tasks like um-" Mike stops briefly searching for what to say before continuing, "serving drinks, being friendly to customers, cleaning up at the end of the day, that sort of thing" Mike finishes with a small smile. 

 

Jeff nods and makes brief notes on the notepad in front of him while he thinks of what to ask next. So far, Mike seems like he'd be a good fit for their bar which is just Jeff's luck. God, why did he have to be so fucking hot? 

 

"Okay, good. So, what would you say your best attributes are?" Being unfairly good-looking Jeff's brain helpfully supplies. 

 

Mike furrows his brow a little and shifts in his seat while thinking of what he wants to say. "I would say I'm definitely a 'people person'. I usually find it easy to get on with most people – including co-workers, and I know how to be friendly with customers providing great customer service". Mike nods when he stops speaking as if he's pleased with his answer which Jeff finds insanely endearing. 

 

Jeff steals himself and remembers to respond to Mike. "That's really good to hear. We have a small number of staff but we all get along well, aside from Doughty and I arguing sometimes but it's all in good fun and I'm sure you'll get used to that" Jeff jokes and Mike laughs lightly. "Anyway, I'd like to hear a bit about why you want this job at Zambonis" Jeff continues. 

 

Mike smirks before answering and says, "Well, with a name like 'Zambonis' I knew the boss had to have a sense of humour and it seemed like a fun place to work. I walk past it a lot because I live fairly close by and the name makes me giggle every time" giggle Jeff thinks, oh my god he giggles. His thoughts are interrupted by Mike continuing. "Anyway, I enjoy bartending and I love sports so this establishment really does seem like somewhere I would enjoying working a lot" Mike finished, his face going a little more serious. Jeff knows right then and there that he's giving Mike the job. How could he not? He's perfect. 

 

"Great, that's- great" he fumbles. "So Doughty has this thing where all our employees have to have a little knowledge of hockey or sports in general, so uh do you know hockey?" Jeff asks and mentally rolls his eyes at himself because he sounds ridiculous. What a stupid fucking question. 

 

"I'm definitely a huge Kings fan and I played it too a little back in high school so I'd say I'm pretty knowledgeable when it comes to hockey." Answers Mike. Doughty would be pleased with that answer so there's no way Jeff could let him go. 

 

"Last question" Jeff starts, "When can you start?" He asks grinning at Mike and Mike expressions mirrors his own. 

 

"Wow, uh- as soon as possible. Thank you so much Jeff" The way he says Jeff's name, well, Jeff knows he's completely fucked and it's all Doughty's fault. 

 

*** 

 

"So you hired him yeah?" Doughty asks as they're both wiping glasses before they open the bar the next day. It's Jeff's least favourite job to do in the bar because it's so tedious and Doughty usually half-asses it which means Jeff has to redo them all again which is like, double the work load. 

 

Jeff immediately blushes. He doesn't mean to, it's just a natural reaction when he's made to think about Mike. Stupid Mike with his stupid handsome face. Mike who giggles. 

 

Doughty is staring at him expectantly and Jeff realises he hasn't answered him yet. "Oh- uh... yeah I did. He seemed like a good fit" Jeff says coolly trying to sound as normal as possible. 

 

"He's into hockey, right?" Drew asks cautiously. Jeff just nods, avoiding Doughty's eye because he doesn't think he could handle eye-contact when his face feels like it's on fire. 

 

Doughty gives him a weird look Jeff can't decipher but schools his face and continues wiping the glass in his hand. "When is he starting?" Doughty asks. 

 

"Thursday night. He gets Sundays and Mondays off which he was happy about. I think he'll be a good fit here." Jeff says again. 

 

"You said that already" Doughty says with a big smirk on his face making Jeff blushes and look down at the beer glass he's washing. "You liked him huh?" He says. 

 

Jeff whips his head up to look at Doughty but he's not smirking, instead he's concentrating on wiping down the bar top now so Jeff assumes it was an innocent question. Or as innocent as it can be coming from Drew. 

 

"I guess, he seemed like a hard worker and I just think-" 

 

"You think he'll be a good fit. I know" Doughty says cutting him off and starts laughing. Jeff gives him a blank look and throws the dish towel at his stupid smirking face. Doughty squawks when it hits him and Jeff just cackles and walks away. 

 

*** 

 

Thursday comes quickly and Jeff isn't exactly prepared for it. Mike is scheduled to come in at 5pm, just before the bar will start to get a little busier. Fridays and Saturdays are the bar's busiest nights, especially if there's a game on so Jeff figured it would be better for Mike to have his first day when it's not so busy so he doesn't get overwhelmed. There are only a few guys in the bar at the moment nursing beers and watching the Leafs and Bruins game highlights from last night on the screens so Mike should be able to handle it fine. Doughty is in the back office taking care of some finances, and only one of their other bartenders, Tyler, is working tonight and he's busy cleaning tables so of course, it's been left to Jeff to teach Mike the basics. 

 

Jeff has been psyching himself up for today so he doesn't make a complete fool out of himself in front of Mike. He keeps popping into Jeff's head at every opportunity. He can't help it, it's like someone has flicked a switch in his brain and now it's just Mike this, Mike that, Mike Mike Mike. He's actually getting sick of his own goddamn brain. Jeff figures he'll just try and stay as professional as possible today without coming across like a complete robot. He'll simply show Mike the ropes, telling him how to work the register, what drinks are most commonly ordered, how to lock up the place, yada yada yada. It'll be fine, Jeff will make sure it goes smoothly. 

 

He's prevented from getting really caught up in his head by the noise of the door opening and Mike strolling through with a nervous smile on his face, looking (to Jeff's dismay) as handsome as ever. The stupid butterflies come back in his stomach full force just at the sight of him. Fuck, this is so not going to be okay. 

 

Jeff plasters a smile on his face anyway and does a little wave to catch Mike's attention as the other man makes his way over to the bar where Jeff is leaning against it. 

 

"Hey Mike, ready for your first day?" Jeff asks. 

 

Mike nods enthusiastically. "Hell yeah I'm ready, what have you got for me today?" He asks and Jeff can't help but smile widely at his energy. 

 

"I love the enthusiasm" Jeff says which makes Mike grin. "I thought we'd take it easy for your first day. I'll introduce you to some of the other guys working here – although I think you already sort of know Doughty, right?" Jeff asks and continues talking when Mike nods. "Then, I'll just show you the basics which you probably know already from other places you've worked at but- uh I'll show you anyway" Jeff chuckles a little awkwardly and Mike's wide grin never falters as he listens intently to Jeff. 

 

"That sounds good to me. Thanks again for giving me this opportunity, Jeff. I can't wait to get started" Mike says looking softly at him and Jeff can't help but stare back like an idiot. 

 

The sound of the back-office door opening breaks Jeff out of his weird trance and he clears his throat, stepping back a little. Doughty steps out saying, "God, fucking finance books will literally be the death of me man I-" and cuts himself off when he notices Mike standing there too. "Oh hi, sorry I didn't realise the time. You must be Mike, right? I'm Doughty, it's nice to meet you" he says with a friendly smile on his face. He puts his hand out for Mike to shake and Mike takes it shaking firmly. 

 

"It's nice to meet you too. I was just telling Jeff how I'm excited to get started" Mike said glancing at Jeff when he said his name. 

 

Doughty looked between the two of them with that unreadable look again before shaking it off and speaking again. "Well, I have all sorts of shit that I need to do so I'll leave you two alone to get settled. See you guys later." He finishes casting one last look at Jeff before walking away to do whatever he does. 

 

"He can be a little weird sometimes." Jeff says explaining Drew's quick exit. Mike just smiles and shrugs so Jeff takes that as his queue to carry on. "Let's start with the cash register eh?" Jeff says and resigns himself to a long couple of hours ahead of him. 

 

*** 

 

By the time Jeff teaches Mike everything he needs to know about working at 'Zambonis' it's still relatively early in the night and Jeff decides Mike should just start his first shift behind the bar which Mike is more than happy to do. This leaves Jeff alone with Mike at the bar with Tyler now cleaning the toilets and Doughty...well Jeff still doesn't know where Doughty went. They're both sitting on stools behind the bar, and there's still only a handful of people in there giving Jeff the perfect opportunity to get to know his new employee better. His employee Jeff stresses in his head. 

 

"So, Mike have you always lived in Ontario?" He asks curiously and Mike turns his head to look at him before speaking. 

 

"Yeah born and raised." He says with a smile "I'm originally from Kenora but moved to London when I was nineteen because there's way more job opportunities here, just more going on generally ya know?" Jeff nods along listening to him speak intently. "I've pretty much been moving from job to job ever since I got here." he finishes. 

 

"How come you switch jobs pretty regularly?" Jeff's a little concerned about Mike's tendency to be sporadic when it comes to his jobs honestly. 

 

Mike must sense Jeff's concern though. "Oh it's nothing bad," he says quickly "I've never been fired or anything I just get – a little bored I guess? Or not bored but I- I like a change of scenery. I like to keep things interesting." He finishes with a shrug. 

 

Jeff's a little more placated by that but also a little worried that Mike will eventually get bored of him. Bored of the business he meant, not Jeff specifically. God, he wishes his brain would shut up sometimes. 

 

"How did you and Doughty end up owning Zambonis then? I bet there's an interesting story behind that eh?" Mike says with a smirk and Jeff has a fond smile when he thinks of the memory. 

 

"Basically, Doughty and I worked for a call-center company, and he came in one day, told me he bought this place and I pretty much had no choice but to quit my job and help him run it." Jeff explains laughing now when he thinks of the absurdity of the situation. Mike starts laughing too, throwing his head back and Jeff's gaze falls to his neck and collar bone, practically salivating over it. 

 

When Mike's laughing subsides he starts talking again, still with a huge grin splitting his face. "Wow, he sounds like a real pain in the ass if you don't mind me saying," making Jeff burst out laughing all over again and Mike has a pleased smile on his face like making Jeff laugh is some sort of achievement. And Jeff, well he goes warm all over. "You know, I actually can't see how I would get bored of this place with you and Doughty around. You especially, I think I'm going to have a good time working with you Jeff." Mike speaks so softly and what he says just sets a fire deep in Jeff's stomach. 

 

Jeff is crushing really hard on one of his goddamn employees. Jeff is so so fucked. And it's all Doughty's fucking fault. 

 

*** 

 

Laying in his bed in his condo later that night, Jeff goes over his conversation with Mike trying to remember every little detail about that particular encounter. He can't help overthinking every interaction he had with Mike, reading into every smile, every touch. Jeff is just so infatuated with him. The thing is, Jeff actually doesn't crush easily and he certainly doesn't fall in love easily either. Not that he is in love with Mike because that really would be crazy and he doesn't believe in that love at first sight bullshit, he's just not much of a romantic at all. So, this thing he has for Mike – Mike his employee – Jeff just doesn't know how to deal with it because he isn't used to feeling like this about somebody. Especially somebody who works for him. Jeff is twenty-nine years old, Mike is six goddamn years younger than him and doesn't need his creepy boss crushing on him. God Jeff feels like an idiot. 

 

I think I'm going to have a good time working with you Jeff. What did he mean when he said that? Was it friendly or flirting? Jeff can't fucking tell and it's driving him bat-shit crazy. He knows he shouldn't be thinking about Mike this way but he literally can't fucking help it. 

 

To make matters worse, Jeff was starting to harden under his boxer-briefs just thinking about the way Mike had grinned at him. He tries to think of something really unsexy to will his hard on down but it doesn't work. Jeff heaves a big sigh and resigns himself to quickly jerking off so he can get to sleep. He places a hand over his erection moving his it slowly in circular motions and bites his lip at the sensation as he stiffens up more. He eventually stops teasing himself and puts his hand inside his boxers, grasping his cock firmly, and starts to move at a faster pace. He tries not to think about Mike, really, he does, but he pops into his head anyway as Jeff remembers how his lips curved into a smile. He tightens his grip on himself and speeds up even more as he imagines what those lips would look like wrapped around his cock bobbing up and down, sucking- 

 

"Oh, oh fuck" Jeff moans into the quiet of his bedroom as his orgasm hits and he comes all over his stomach. He sighs and stares at his ceiling for a moment while he calms down and then walks to the bathroom attached to his room to clean himself up and sighs again when he looks at himself in the mirror. He can't believe he just did that, what the fuck was he thinking? How is he going to look Mike in the eye tomorrow knowing he just jerked off while imagining him on his knees in front of Jeff? It probably sounds stupid but jerking off while thinking about him just solidifies his crush further, makes it more real and he definitely can't take it back now. 

 

*** 

 

"Hey Jeff!" Mike says cheerful as always when he walks into Zambonis the next day. Jeff can feel himself blushing already like the teenage girl he is when Mike's around but continues wiping down the bar making sure there's no more sticky stains from people spilling their drinks all over the place the night before. It was meant to be Doughty's job to wipe down the bar before he closed up but the asshole never actually did it because he was either too lazy or his big dumb brain forgot leaving it up to Jeff. 

 

"Hey Mike" Jeff says smiling back at him, "how are you today?" 

 

"I'm good thanks. Excited about tonight, it gets busy in here on Fridays, right?" Mike asks. He walks behind the bar and grabs another cloth and starts wiping down the other end of the bar once he's taken off his coat and bag. 

 

Jeff nods "Yeah it'll be pretty busy in here tonight. Playoffs are starting today so it'll mostly be hockey fans, it definitely won't be as quiet as it was yesterday." Jeff informs him. Mike nods seriously, scrubbing vigorously at a persistent wine stain on the bar top and swears quietly when it won't come off. 

 

"Sounds fun. Are any of the others working today?" He asks focused on Jeff now after giving up the fight with the wine stain. 

 

Jeff swallows and nods his head, "I'll be tending bar along with you and another one of our guys who I don't think you've met yet. Uh, Doughty will be here a bit later on but will probably stay in the back office most of the time because he hates dealing with big numbers of people who are drunk off their asses so we won't be seeing much of him" says Jeff. 

 

"Does this mean I get to spend more quality time with my favourite boss? It must be my lucky day." Mike bites his lip slightly and looks Jeff straight in the eye as he says it which makes Jeff's breath catch in his throat. Jeff puts most things down to wishful thinking but that was definitely flirting right? Then again, Mike does seem to be friendly with everyone so it probably means nothing but Jeff can't help but wonder. 

 

He realises he hasn't replied so quickly schools his expression and forces himself to smile, "Don't let Doughty hear you say that, he'll get all pissy and dramatic about it. But uh yeah I guess you're stuck with me again, lucky you." and Mike's grin gets even wider at that. 

 

*** 

 

It's about 11pm so the bar is buzzing and the thrum of the crowd is still loud and Jeff's gotta say, Mike is an absolute natural behind the bar. He makes conversation with all the customers, he's always smiling brightly, and is able to serve drinks at a steady pace. Jeff is impressed. It's a loud night, with a large group of college kids watching the game and talking loudly over each other and cheering when a goal is scored. Jeff thinks they're playing some sort of drinking game but there are about a thousand rules so he doesn't even begin to understand it, goddamn college kids. There's also a fair amount of older men and women all mingling and swaying sloppily to the music playing softly from the speakers. The crowd is definitely big enough for them to make decent tips tonight which is always a bonus in Jeff's book. 

 

"Great crowd!" Mike shouts to Jeff over the noise in the bar. There are currently no customers waiting to be served, giving them a little break, which is always good as serving customer after customer does get tiring. What's not so good is Mike standing really close to Jeff, shoulders touching and his lips almost on Mike's ear so that Jeff can hear him over the buzz. 

 

"I know, you'll be making some tips tonight" Jeff jokes and Mike giggles in his ear and Jeff swears he's never heard a better sound in his entire life. They stand in comfortable silence for a while, Jeff watching the group of college boys chug their beers and chant while Mike looks a little contemplative about something. 

 

Mike's face suddenly sobers up a little and Jeff wonders if he said or did something wrong when Mike blurts out a question as if he didn't even mean to. 

 

"So, is there a wife at home Jeff?" He asks and then immediately blushes, he looks like he's shocked at his own forwardness. "Or a girlfriend?" he adds on more shyly than before. Jeff's a little shocked that Mike is asking him so forwardly but he quickly shakes his head vigorously to try and convey to Mike that he's definitely 100% single. 

 

"No boyfriend either" Jeff says, "and no husband" he adds on quickly watching as Mike starts to smile looking pleased. Jeff hopes that what he said clarified to Mike that Jeff is into guys, like a lot. Mike nods to himself once and then bites his lip looking contemplative again as if he's deciding on whether he should say what he's about to say or not. 

 

Jeff's not entirely sure how Mike will respond, he doesn't know what he'll say in return but it certainly isn't Mike saying "Good." And then walking away to serve a blonde woman who just approached the bar. Jeff stares after him, his eyes wide. He's not stupid, that was Mike blatantly flirting. 

 

He watches Mike serve the lady for a moment longer and then more people approach the bar forcing Jeff out of his trance. So, he concentrates on serving people instead of thinking about what the fuck just happened. 

 

*** 

 

They don't close up until the time is nearing 3am. It was a good night for the business but Jeff is exhausted and isn't planning on getting up until at least noon tomorrow. 

 

Jeff is stacking chairs with Doughty who finally came out of the back office to show his face and Mike is behind the bar counting his tips before he leaves for the night. Jeff finishes up finally (stacking chairs really doesn't do good things for his back) and walks over to Mike who looks up and smiles when he approaches and then goes back to counting again. They stand quietly for a moment while Jeff waits for Mike to finish up before speaking so he doesn't distract him. 

 

"You live close by right?" Jeff asks him. 

 

Mike looks up and nods, "Yeah not too far away, it's like, a ten-minute walk," 

 

Jeff doesn't feel right about Mike walking home by himself when it's so late at night – or early in the morning technically but whatever – point is it's not safe. He knows Mike's an adult and can take care of himself but still, he wouldn't want anything to happen and it's not like he could tell Mike to text him when he got home so Jeff knew he was safe, mostly because he doesn't have Jeff's number but also, that would be super weird. Ultimately that's what possesses Jeff to say, "Do you want me to give you a ride home? Just, it's late and it's probably not safe for you to be walking by yourself you know?" 

 

Mike's eyes widen a little but he quickly shakes it off and a smirk appears on his face instead. "I'm a big boy Jeff I can handle myself." he says and Jeff feels himself blush which is basically his default setting around Mike. Before he can backtrack and beat himself up for suggesting something so ridiculous Mike speaks up again, "But, if you're offering I definitely won't turn down a ride." 

 

Jeff swears Mike purposely makes things sound dirty, either that or Jeff's mind is just constantly in the gutter. But, judging by that little smirk that seems to always be on Mike's face, he knows exactly what he's doing. He really is going to be the death of him. How can someone who's six years younger than him be so much smoother, so much more confident and so sure of himself, Jeff's a little envious honestly. He would probably hate Mike's cockiness if he wasn't so goddamn attracted to it. 

 

"Okay, I'll uh-" Jeff stutters, swallowing visibly, "It's Doughty's turn to lock up because he did such a shitty job the other night so we can get out of here once you're done." Jeff turns to Doughty and calls to him, "Hey drew, I'm gonna give Mike a ride home. You're locking up tonight yeah?" 

 

Doughty pauses what he's doing to look up at Jeff and just stares at him for a moment without saying anything, a knowing look in his eye. Jeff can't tell exactly what that look is supposed to mean and to be honest, he's not sure he wants to know either. He does know however, that Doughty is going to corner him sometime soon to explain to him what's going on and that is a conversation Jeff wants to avoid for as long as possible – ideally forever. 

 

"Sure, bud." he says, "See you tomorrow." he aims at both of them, with one final lingering look before going back to what he was doing. 

 

In that time, Mike had retrieved his coat and bag and was waiting expectantly near the door so Jeff took that as his queue to do the same. He says a final goodbye to Doughty before exiting the bar with Mike and making his way over to his car with Mike following closely behind. They get into the car and Jeff turns the radio on changing it to a random station that's playing some pop ballad. 

 

Driving through the almost-empty streets at night gives Jeff a little time to think about this whole ordeal with Mike. The more Jeff gets to know him, the more it becomes something more than just finding him attractive. Mike's actually a really good guy, he's funny, friendly, smart and for some bizarre reason, he seems to actually enjoy Jeff's company. Jeff's pretty certain his feelings are reciprocated. Why else would Mike flirt with him so blatantly? And if the looks Doughty keeps giving him when he's even remotely close to Mike, well it's pretty obvious that other people are picking up on it which is – it's just not good. If Mike does like Jeff back, then he doesn't know what to do with that information. It still doesn't change the fact that Jeff is Mike's boss, that's a big deal but sometimes when Mike grins at him or giggles at one of Jeff's lame jokes, Jeff doesn't really care. He wants Mike, really he does, he just isn't sure he's allowed to which leaves him stuck. 

 

"What's your favourite colour?" Mike suddenly blurts into the quiet making Jeff jolt a little. 

 

Jeff glances over at him to shoot him a very confused look, "What? Why?" He asks. 

 

"I figured we're going to be working together for a while so we should get to know each other more. What's your favourite colour Jeff?" 

 

Jeff thinks it over for a moment, "I- uh yellow I guess?" He says, his brain still trying to catch up with the conversation. "What's yours?" He quickly remembers to ask. 

 

Mike looks pleased that Jeff answered and then speaks himself, "Red. But like a deep red not bright red or a burgundy red." he says it so seriously for such a ridiculous subject and Jeff can't help but laugh breathily. 

 

"What did you want to be when you were younger?" Mike asks. 

 

"What is this? Twenty questions?" Jeff asks incredulously. 

 

Mike rolls his eyes, "Just answer the question Jeff." 

 

"Fine. I guess I was one of those really boring kids that just wanted to be whatever everyone else wanted to be. I was never really set on a career. That's probably why I ended up in some shitty office job until I got the bar" Jeff says and then realises how pathetic he sounds and forces himself to laugh a little self-deprecatingly in an attempt to lighten the conversation. "Not that I don't like where I am the moment, I mean the bar is great and I get to work with my best friend so I can't really complain. Plus, free booze." It sounds forced even to his own ears. 

 

Talking about this makes Jeff realises that there's something missing in his life. He's not truly happy and if he's being honest he's a little...lonely. He really does enjoy working at the bar with Doughty (and now Mike too) but he does wish he had someone in his life. He hates how cold his apartment feels sometimes when he gets home late and there's nobody there. Jeff's routine at home basically just consists of putting leftovers in the microwave to warm them up and then eating by himself on his couch watching shitty reality TV because what else is he supposed to do when he's all by himself? 

 

Jeff is brought back to the car when he feels Mike's hand land on his thighmaking him jump about ten feet. He whips his head to the side to look at Mike and sees him staring right back with soft eyes. 

 

"Hey," he starts. "without the bar we never would have met." he points out which is a clear attempt at cheering Jeff up and Jeff grins at him for his efforts. His thigh feels like it's on fire where Mike is still touching it. He gives it one last squeeze which makes Jeff's breath hitch before letting go and sitting back in his seat. 

 

"Oh, you can pull over here that's my apartment block." 

 

Jeff does as he's told and parks his car outside Mike's apartment. The radio goes dead, and the street is empty at this time of night leaving them sitting there in silence. Neither of them says anything and the silence stretches, becoming a little awkward. 

 

Finally, Mike breaks the weird tension, "So- uh thanks for the ride Jeff." he says his eyes boring into Jeff's own. 

 

"You're welcome." Jeff says hoarsely and has to clear his throat. 

 

Mike smiles shyly and then opens the door, casting one last coy look at Jeff before leaving and shutting the door behind him. He does a goofy little wave before heading inside his building. Jeff absolutely does not check out his ass, and he definitely does not grin like a fucking idiot all the way back to his own apartment. He doesn't okay? 

 

*** 

 

As soon as Jeff walks into the back office on Saturday and sees Doughty sitting there obviously waiting for him, he knows this is it. This is where Doughty will pester him with a thousand questions about Mike until Jeff eventually gives in and spills his feelings everywhere. 

 

The thing is, Jeff doesn't think Doughty will like disown him or anything, he actually thinks he would be pretty supportive. He told Doughty he was gay pretty much as soon as they met because Jeff felt that he could definitely trust him (and Jeff was drunk off his ass too but, whatever.) The point is, Jeff legitimately trusts Doughty, despite him being an insufferable asshole who makes Jeff's life way fucking harder that it needs to be sometimes. Jeff wants his opinion, wants to know if he would think Jeff was a creep for hitting on one of his employees or if he thought Jeff was simply overthinking the whole thing – he hopes it's the latter. 

 

So, even though he has been dreading this conversation, he knew it was inevitable. Seeing Doughty almost every day for three and a half years has meant they can read each other well and so Doughty has easily picked up on Jeff's crush. People on mars probably would've picked up on Jeff's goddamn crush. 

 

Doughty raises an eyebrow at him and gestures for him to sit so Jeff complies, sitting in the chair opposite Doughty's desk. Neither of them talk at first. Jeff wants to wait him out, let him initiate the conversation because Jeff sure as hell isn't doing it. 

 

"So," Doughty starts, dragging the word out. "Mike." He states and then waits for Jeff to talk. 

 

Jeff rolls his eyes at how Doughty doesn't even aim for subtlety, just jumps straight into it instead. "Oh hi Doughty, good morning. How are you?" Jeff says sarcastically. 

 

"Cut the shit Jeff and just talk to me. What's going on between you and Mike?" 

 

Jeff knows he can't put the conversation off any longer and his feelings are about to spew out. Great. 

 

"Nothing's actually going on I swear." Jeff answers. 

 

"Yet." Doughty says with a shit eating grin. God he's such a dick. 

 

Jeff sighs heavily and looks down at his hands under the desk. "I just- I like him okay? It's just a stupid fucking crush and I know it's wrong because he's one of our staff and I'm his boss and all that but I just can't help it. The way he talks and carries himself is just so endearing man and he's so hot, his smile is just-" 

 

"Jesus Christ Carts, please stop." He interrupts, which is probably a good idea because Jeff loses his brain to mouth filter when he talks about his stupid feelings apparently. "Okay first of all, I don't want to hear you pine about how attractive and beautiful he is." Doughty says and Jeff goes to interject that he is so not pining thank you very much but Doughty carries on before he has the chance. "Second of all, I actually wasn't going to say anything about how it would be a boss employee relationship. It didn't even cross my mind to be honest." He finishes. 

 

Jeff...wasn't expecting that. "What do you mean?" He asks Doughty. 

 

"Look, it sounds weird but I don't really think of us as the bosses of this place? I mean yeah, we own it and whatever but I like to think we have a pretty chilled vibe here especially with our employees. I get why you may be freaking out about it but honestly Jeff, it's really not that big of a deal. We don't see ourselves as 'above' our employees, they're our equals yeah? We all work together and put in shifts to make this place successful, and that's all there is too it." He finishes and looks at Jeff with sincerity leaving no room for Jeff to doubt that Doughty believes everything he just said. 

 

Jeff never thought about it like that. Realistically, the relationships between him and his employees have always been very relaxed, he's never been the 'strict-boss' type. Doughty made some good points but there's still that nagging doubt in the back of Jeff's mind telling him that it's still inappropriate no matter which way you look at it. If anything, he's even more confused and torn up than before. Goddamnit Doughty, this thing is still all his fucking fault. 

 

When Jeff doesn't respond for a while, Doughty keeps talking and Jeff just sits and listens fidgeting with his hands. "Honestly dude it's nice to see you into someone for once. How long has it been since you got laid? I can't remember the last time you even called a guy hot so this thing with Mike is good Jeff. It's time you got out there more, bud." 

 

Jeff blushes because he's fucking right. It's been so long since Jeff got laid let alone had a serious relationship and he's so goddamn lonely. "Even if I did go for it with Mike, who's to say he's even into it, huh? He might shoot me down and then quit because his creepy boss fucking hit on him." Jeff whines dramatically, running his hands through his hair. 

 

Doughty scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Carts, I love you but you are so dumb sometimes." Jeff throws him an offended look which Drew blissfully ignores. "You wouldn't believe the amount of times I've caught him checking out your ass, man. Oh my god, don't even get me started on how he practically drools over you when you bend over the bar to talk to customers, it's disgusting." Doughty pulls a face like he's legitimately traumatised while Jeff feels like his face is going to melt from how hard he's blushing. 

 

Jeff had an inkling that Mike was into him but he wasn't sure if it was just his wishful-thinking. But having Doughty basically confirm it just sets off the butterflies in his stomach as Jeff thinks what if? 

 

"He really checks out my ass?" Jeff asks just to make sure. 

 

Doughty groans and gets up out of his chair, making his way towards the door. "Ugh I knew I shouldn't have told you that, I'm not talking about your ass with you, I'm out!" He says exiting the office and all Jeff can do is throw his head back and laugh at Doughty's stupid antics. His best friend is an idiot. 

 

*** 

 

Sunday's are Jeff's days off and he cherishes them. He never gets up before 11am and he usually lounges around in his boxers watching movies and eating really unhealthy shit. He loves Sundays. 

 

However, Sundays are the type of days where he wishes he had a boyfriend to share them with. Somebody to wake up with and exchange soft kisses and sloppy morning blowjobs. Somebody he can binge watch a Netflix show with in their boxers and not get dressed because it's a Sunday and they don't have to. Somebody he can kiss in his kitchen while they make breakfast, lunch and dinner together. Somebody – somebody like Mike. 

 

Sunday's are usually his favourite, but not this one. Jeff's feeling pretty pathetic lounging around by himself, pining away for Mike. He feels like his brain just won't switch off like it usually does and he can't relax all because of stupid fucking Mike. 

 

Instead Jeff decided to actually get dressed which is a travesty quite honestly. He plans on walking to his local coffee shop that do the best cinnamon buns he's ever had in his life and hopes that they'll be enough to get him out of this sad stupor he's in today. If the cinnamon buns don't work then nothing will and then he'll be doomed to have pathetic Sundays every week. 

 

Walking down the street towards the coffee shop, Jeff realises that it's a lot colder than he thought it was and he should have put on a thicker coat because his teeth are chattering and his arms are covered in goosebumps. The day really is just getting worse and worse. Jeff pulls his coat over him tighter in an attempt to warm up and walks at a quick pace to the coffee shop where his delicious cinnamon bun awaits. 

 

Jeff finally arrives, pushing the door open eliciting the chime of the bell above it and is delighted to see the line is smaller than usual. He gets to the counter and orders a medium coffee with extra cream and two cinnamon buns because Sunday's are his cheat days. 

 

Jeff takes his order and sits at his usual seat in a corner at the back where there's a radiator making it so warm and toasty and Jeff is able to warm up immediately. He takes a bit of his cinnamon bun moaning at how good it tastes when he hears a familiar cheerful voice right behind him. 

 

"Fancy seeing you here," the voice says and Jeff whips his head around to confirm his suspicions that yeah, – it's Mike. The Mike that Jeff is trying his damn hardest to avoid thinking about. Jeff thinks he must have done something horrific in his past-life because the universe fucking hates him and is hell-bent on making his life difficult. 

 

Jeff plasters on a smile to hide his sudden nervousness. "Hey, Mike." he says in what he hopes is a friendly voice. 

 

"Hey," Mike says back, smiling brightly as per usual. "I didn't know you came here." 

 

Jeff nods, "Yeah I- I live down the street so it's kind of my local. I mainly come here for the cinnamon buns though, they're the best." He says and Mike chuckles lightly. 

 

"Well I'll have to order one for myself then, see if they're really that good" he says starting to walk back towards the counter. "Be right back." 

 

Jeff just nods slightly and sips slowly at his coffee. It's a little too sweet for his liking but Jeff really doesn't care about that right now, all he can focus on is that Mike is here. Why is he here of all fucking places? Okay, that's a little unfair, it's not like Jeff can claim territory on a coffee shop but still it's just not fair to Jeff's confused brain. He continues eating his cinnamon bun to try and distract himself but even that doesn't work and he can't even let himself enjoy it as much as he usually does. Jeff probably looks like a petulant pouty child right now but he can't help it when this is literally the worst Sunday of all Sundays. 

 

"You mind if I sit?" Mike asks suddenly back from the counter, a cup of coffee in one hand and cinnamon bun in the other. 

 

Jeff's brain screams at him to say 'Yes I really mind because I'm afraid I'll jump your bones otherwise.' Instead he says, "No of course not, sit." Mike beams at him and sits in the chair opposite, getting comfortable. 

 

Mike takes a bite of the bun and makes the filthiest noise Jeff has ever heard and Jeff's mouth hangs open a little at it until he realises he should probably stop drooling over him so visibly. 

 

"Shit, you were right. This is amazing" Mike says, taking another bite and then licking his lips like a goddamn porn star. 

 

"I told you." Jeff says. He carries on eating his own and drinking his coffee in order to stop staring at the way Mike licks the icing off the top. 

 

Mike smiles at Jeff and sets down the bun on the small coffee table in front of them. "You don't work Sundays either?" He asks Jeff. 

 

Jeff shakes his head, "Nah, Sundays are like my therapeutic days where I do a whole load of nothing." He says sipping his coffee. 

 

Mike giggles a little at that. "Sounds nice. I wish I had days like that. I only have the morning off today and then I have night class at the local college later." He informs Jeff pouting a little which Jeff would find seriously cute if he wasn't so hung up on the college part. 

 

"You go to college?" Jeff asks with his eyebrows raised at Mike. He honestly had no idea. He assumed Mike just worked at Zambonis. 

 

"Oh, yeah, I guess it never came up before now. I do a catering and culinary course at the local college. It's nothing spectacular but I enjoy it I guess, and once I get my degree I'll hopefully be able to make a career out of it." he finishes, looking shy. 

 

"That sounds amazing Mike," Jeff says sincerely, "I had no idea you were in college. It's always good to better yourself though eh? That's really awesome." Jeff says with a grin on his face. He really means it too. He's kind of surprised but he's also proud of him. Mike is obviously working hard if he's got a bartending job and attends college which makes Jeff admire him even more. He has ambition, fire, drive, and Jeff finds that really attractive. Sexy even. 

 

Jeff obviously said the right thing because Mike turns bashful and has a pleased look on his face. "Thanks, man. It can get kind of hectic sometimes with school and a job and sometimes my roommates are loud and annoying when I'm trying to study but - " he pauses and pierces Jeff's eyes with his own, "I know it'll be worth it." 

 

Jeff is in awe of this boy, he can't even deny it at this point. He doesn't want to deny it either. Fuck. 

 

"If you ever need a quiet space to study you're more than welcome to stay at my house," Jeff says and surprises himself because where the fuck did that come from? Mike looks shocked too judging by how wide his eyes have suddenly gotten, his eyebrows further up his forehead. "I – I live on my own so it's always quiet and I have a guest room where you could crash if you're studying late and too late to go home and-" Jeff cuts himself off because he's just spewing words out now. 

 

Mike still looks a little shocked but he's also smiling now at least. "That would be amazing man. If you're sure you don't mind having a twenty-three-year-old slob hanging around your house? I also eat a shit load of food when I study so just warning you now." He says raising an eyebrow jokingly. 

 

Jeff releases a breath that he didn't even realise he was holding and smiles wide. "Awesome, I'll make sure to stock up on groceries before you arrive, just make sure you give me a heads up." 

 

"Okay, how about next Sunday?" Mike asks. 

 

Despite all of Jeff's instincts telling him that it's a bad idea he nods and says, "Sunday sounds great." 

 

Mike nods satisfied and downs the rest of his coffee and eats the final bite of his cinnamon bun. He then slowly gets out of his chair and stretches, revealing a sliver of toned skin that Jeff's eyes are automatically drawn to. Mike catches his watching and smirks. "See you later Jeff." He says and brushes Jeff's arm as he exits the coffee shop. 

 

Jeff sits there in a daze for a while before eating his way through both of his buns, thinking about how the hell he's going to survive having Mike stay at his house in just a weeks' time. Shit. 

 

*** 

 

The following week passes by without much really happening, which Jeff is thankful for. Well, Doughty totally freaked out when Jeff told him about Mike staying over but he was just being the dramatic asshole he always is. Jeff reassured him that he would have it all under control even though he wasn't so sure of that himself but Doughty didn't need to know that. Drew then proceeded to wink at Jeff all day whenever he and Mike were in close proximity with each other. Actually, now that Jeff thinks about it, the week wasn't that uneventful. 

 

Jeff spoke to Mike for what seemed like hours behind the bar on Tuesday, just learning more about each other without Doughty hovering near them listening in on their conversation while he pretended to sweep the floor. Jeff learnt more about Mike's family and his house back in Kenora and Jeff told Mike about his own family and friends. Jeff felt like he really knew Mike already, and they just – click. Jeff can't really explain it but he knows he likes the way he feels around Mike. 

 

Then there was the 'accidental' ass-brushing incident on Wednesday. The bar was a little busier than their usual Wednesday night which meant Jeff and Mike had to walk past each other a lot to serve the customers along the bar. Every time Mike walked past Jeff or Jeff had to bend down to retrieve something under the counter, he felt Mike brush past him making contact with his lower back or ass and then he would place a hand on his Jeff's waist to steady himself when they 'accidentally' collided. The shit-eating smirk Mike gave Jeff every time it happened told Jeff that there was nothing accidental about it whatsoever. 

 

It seemed like there were two sides to Mike when he's around Jeff. There's the Mike who's bashful and coy around him and like to talk to Jeff for hours just getting to know him, and then there's the Mike who's upfront about what he wants and flirts with Jeff regardless of the consequences. Jeff doesn't know which side he likes more. Both – he likes them both a lot. Basically, he just likes Mike a whole lot if that wasn't made clear already. 

 

And now it's Sunday. The day Jeff has simultaneously been dreading and looking forward to all week. It's 10am and Jeff is drinking coffee at his breakfast bar in the kitchen. Mike is due to come over any minute now and Jeff is nervous as shit which is ridiculous because it's only Mike. Mike who he would literally slay a dragon for if he asked him to so maybe he does have some reason to be nervous. Jeff has deep cleaned the house because he read somewhere that studying is easier if your environment is clean so he made sure Mike would be comfortable in his home. He also wisely stocked up on food, both healthy and unhealthy stuff because Jeff wasn't sure what Mike would be in the mood for. He also plans to just stay out of Mike's way mostly because he did only invite him over so he could study in peace after all, so Jeff hovering around him would just defeat the whole purpose. 

 

The doorbell rings and Jeff jolts up, setting his coffee down on the counter and sliding off the stool. He makes his way to the front door and breathes out before opening it. Mike is on the other side looking so good in a tight sweatshirt and smiling widely at Jeff, carrying a couple textbooks and folders in his arms. 

 

"Hey, you made it," Jeff says grinning back at him and moves back gesturing for Mike to come in. Mike walks in and looks around briefly while Jeff shuts the door behind him. "Come through to the kitchen, there's leftover coffee in the pot. It should still be warm if you want some." Jeff offers. 

 

Mike places his books down on the counter top and takes a seat on one of the stools. "You're an angel, I haven't had a coffee all morning so that would be great, thanks" Jeff turns around and busies himself with making Mike's coffee so he can hide his blush. 

 

"You have a nice place," Mike tells Jeff. Jeff thanks him while he places a mug of coffee in front of him, "thank you," Mike says and takes a sip and moans, "and you make good coffee. God, please marry me" he jokes and Jeff turns even redder but laughs it off. 

 

"I'm not that kind of girl, you have to take me out on a date first," Jeff teases back and Mike laughs loudly which is what he was aiming for. 

 

"I see how it is, you need to be wooed first," Mike says and winks at Jeff. 

 

It's too early for Jeff to feel this overwhelmed by Mike already so he quickly changes the subject instead to a safer topic, "I – uh stocked up on food for you so you're welcome to help yourself to whatever is in the fridge. I made sure the house was clean for you too, you know 'clear house clear head'. That's something people say right?" Jeff furrows his eyebrows trying to figure out if that's a legitimate quote or he's just being stupid again. It's probably the second one. 

 

Mike is looking at him with an expression that Jeff can't quite read and his voice is fond when he speaks. "Jeff...you didn't have to do all that, that's – really sweet. Thank you." 

 

Jeff shrugs and rubs the back of his neck, "It's nothing don't worry about it" he says. "Do you want to head into the living room? It'll probably be more comfortable there and there's a table that you can work on." 

 

Mike gives him one last lingering looks before nodding, "lead the way" he tells Jeff and gets off the stool, setting his cup down. 

 

Jeff makes his way down the hall into the living room with Mike following behind him, carrying his books with him. Mike looks around at some of the picture frames of Jeff and his family and friends that are dotted along the walls before taking a seat on the couch and making himself comfortable. Jeff watches him as he sets out his books and folders o the table getting everything organised. 

 

"I don't want to disturb you while you're working so I'll stay out of your way. If you need me I'll be in my bedroom down the hall or in the kitchen" says Jeff. 

 

"Dude, this is your house, you can chill here if you want, you won't disturb me don't worry" 

 

Jeff thinks that over a little before saying, "Okay cool. You mind if I just watch TV here then? I'll keep the volume on low." 

 

Mike smiles, "Of course." He says so Jeff sits on the other end of the couch, giving Mike plenty of space and puts on an episode of 'It's Always Sunny' making sure the volume isn't too high. 

 

They're both quiet for a few hours while Jeff watches his show and Mike is hard at work writing, reading and colour-coding his notes. Jeff gets caught up in watching Mike sometimes rather than the TV but Mike can obviously feel Jeff's eyes on him as he seems to look up at Jeff and catches him staring every time, making Jeff look away as quickly as possible. Jeff swears he sees a small smile on Mike's face when it happens. 

 

It's nearing lunchtime when mike sits up and stretches his arms over his head making his sweatshirt ride up and god he looks so good when he does that, it's unfair. 

 

"Time for a break I think" Mike says yawning and looking over at Jeff. 

 

"Cool, you get much work done? I'm not bothering you too much?" asks Jeff. 

 

Mike scoffs and rolls his eyes, "Your presence is anything but a bother Jeff, seriously. I got a shit load done actually, it's so quiet here I can actually hear myself think." Mike jokes and Jeff is relieved that he's getting his work done with Jeff in the living room with him. 

 

"Okay, if you say so" Jeff teases, "you want some food?" 

 

Mike's stomach growls in that exact moment making them both burst out laughing. "I'll take that as a yes" Jeff says when he's stopped laughing. "I've got some homemade spicy pasta leftover from yesterday which I can heat up if you want some." Jeff suggests. 

 

Mike nods enthusiastically, "Mm that sounds awesome, yes please." He says. 

 

Jeff gets up and goes into the kitchen, taking the leftovers out of the fridge and puts them in the microwave to defrost and re heat. When it's done Jeff gets two bowls and plates the pasta, then carries the bowls back out into the living room where Mike is watching the TV. 

 

"Here you go" Jeff says passing a bowl to Mike, who takes it and thanks him. Jeff sits in his spot on the couch with his own bowl. 

 

"This smells amazing." Mike says and puts a forkful in his mouth. He looks at Jeff with wide eyes, "Did you really make this?" He asks and Jeff chuckles and nods. "Jeff. I'm being serious, you really need to marry me right now this tastes so good holy shit." He says and scoops another forkful into his mouth moaning around it. Jeff just laughs at him and continues eating his own food. 

 

They finish off their food, with Mike making filthy sounds that make Jeff blush before he takes out the dishes, putting them by the sink. He makes a mental note to wash them tomorrow morning once Mike has left. 

 

When Jeff walks back into the room, he notices that Mike has gravitated closer to Jeff's side of the couch so when Jeff sits down there's very little space between the two of them. The show is still playing on the TV so Jeff forces himself to concentrate on that instead of Mike's shoulder touching his own or the fact that if Jeff moved his face to the side he could kiss Mike's cheek or- 

 

A hand is placed on his thigh and Jeff is having déjà vu from the time Mike did the same thing in his car. Except this time, it's not a gesture of consolidation, it's a gesture of intent. Jeff's heart rate speeds up and his stomach starts flipping in full force and he doesn't know what to do. He knows what he wants to do he just doesn't have the guts to do it. But apparently Mike does. 

 

"Please tell me I'm not reading this wrong" says Mike. He inches his hand slowly up Jeff's thigh and Jeff turns his head to look at him to finds him staring back at Jeff already. Mike moves in slowly as if he's giving Jeff time to back away if he wants to but of course Jeff doesn't do that. He wants this and they both know it. 

 

Mike crashes his lips against Jeff's roughly and his breath hitches. He strokes his hand through Mike's hair and rests it at the back of his head while the other rests at his waist. Mike bites Jeff's lip which elicits a soft gasp from him and Mike takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into Jeff's mouth which makes him moan again and tug the hairs at the back of Mike's neck. The kiss is frantic and longing and so fucking perfect. 

 

Mike detaches his lips from Jeff's to whisper a small "fuck" and then bends his head to start kissing and sucking at Jeff's neck. Jeff whimpers as Mike nips at a particular spot below his jaw. With Mike preoccupied with sucking on his neck, it gives Jeff the chance to clear his head a little. This all happened so quickly Jeff can't even remember how it started. Jeff's starts to tense as he realises what he's done – it's wrong, he can't do this. 

 

Mike must notice that Jeff has gone tense as he slowly back away with his eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong?" he asks Jeff and his voice is a little rough and Jeff almost gives in and kisses him again. Almost. 

 

"We- we can't do this Mike." He says and Mike flinches, a look of hurt crossing his face which makes Jeff feel sick to his stomach. 

 

"I don't understand." Mike says after a moment of silence. "I thought- you seemed into it. Into me." His voice sounds so small and Jeff just wants to cuddle him until he feels better but he can't and it's killing him. 

 

"I'm your boss Mike, it wouldn't be right doing this. I don't want you to think I'm some creep who sleeps with his employees. That's- I- it's just not who I am and don't want you or other people to think of me that way." Each word he says is like he's stabbing himself in the gut. Jeff's doing the right thing isn't he? Why does it feel so fucking wrong? 

 

Mike's eyes look so fucking sad and confused. He shakes his head like he can't believe what Jeff's saying. "We've been flirting for weeks Jeff! I kissed you and you sure as hell kissed me back so I don't understand where all this shit is coming from." Mike explodes. Jeff goes to interject but Mike starts talking again too quickly for Jeff to respond. "I know we've only known each other for a little while but- I really like you Jeff. I don't care that you're my boss okay?" He says and his eyes are so earnest. Mike leans forward and takes Jeff's face in his hands forcing Jeff to look at him. "You have never made me feel like anything less than your equal Jeff. I don't care if people think it's wrong. I want this with you" he finishes and Jeff has to close his eyes because Mike's stare is too much. He takes a second to just breathe and Mike does the same. 

 

Mike pulls back and Jeff opens his eyes slowly. Mike still looks somewhat sad but he also looks more sure of himself, that part of him never wavers for long and Jeff loves him for it. 

 

"Look I'm gonna go, I don't think it's a good idea for me to stay here tonight." Mike says. Jeff's entire body screams at him to tell Mike to stay, tell him not to leave but all he does is nod and watch as Mike gathered his things up. 

 

Jeff walks him to the door and Mike opens it himself. Before leaving Mike plants a kiss on Jeff's cheek so soft he's not entirely sure it actually happened. "I'll see you on Tuesday." He says and then walks away. Jeff watches him leave until he's too far away to see and shuts the door quietly. He rests his head against the door for a minute trying to compose himself and then goes into the living to switch the TV off before heading to bed. 

 

Lying in bed that night, Jeff feels overcome with sadness and the feeling that he really fucked up. He really thought he was doing the right thing by stopping it but Mike looked so fucking sad so how could it be the right thing? If it was right then Jeff wouldn't feel like this. 

 

Jeff is so into Mike. He hopes he made that clear to him. He hopes that Mike doesn't think Jeff's not into him because he really really is. And Mike actually kissed him. Mike kissed him and Jeff kissed him back and it was so great until Jeff had to go and fucking ruin it with his stupid over-thinking brain. Is it really so wrong? If Jeff wants it and Mike doesn't care that Jeff is his boss and Drew is cool with it too then does it really matter? All the important people in Jeff's life won't care and if they do – well, then they don't matter. And Doughty is right, they really do have a super relaxed working relationship with their employees so it wouldn't even be that much of a change. Jeff and Mike would just act as they normally do just with kissing and fucking added on top. 

 

Jeff fucked up so bad he's not even sure Mike will still want him. But then he did kiss Mike on the cheek which had to mean something. Jeff's head is a mess and he decides to just try and get some sleep which is easier said than done when his brain is moving a mile a minute. 

 

*** 

 

Jeff feels like absolute shit walking into Zambonis the next day. He's running on like three hours of sleep, he's had no coffee and last night is still weighing on his mind. It's a blessing and a curse that Mike had Mondays off so he won't be the bar today. Part of him wants to see Mike so he can apologise for being such a dick. Another part of him feels like he needs a day of space from Mike just so he can think things over. 

 

His mood must be showing on his face as the first thing Doughty says to him "Fuck, who died?" Jeff just flips him off and walks into the back-office to hang his coat up. Unfortunately, Doughty being the busy-body he is follows Jeff and shuts the door to the bar so that Jeff has no choice but to talk it out with him. 

 

"Seriously," Doughty speaks again, "What's happened dude?" He asks. He sits down so Jeff follows suit. He looks legitimately concerned though so Jeff guesses it wouldn't hurt to get Doughty's perspective on things. 

 

"Mike and I made out last night." States Jeff still pouty. 

 

Doughty breaks into a wide grin, "That's great man! Get some," he says going in for a fist-bump until he remembers Jeff's solemn mood and his smile drops. "wait why are you so upset then? Isn't that a good thing?" he says furrowing his eyebrows. 

 

Jeff heaves a big sigh, "It was good at first until I stopped it and said we couldn't because I didn't want him to think of me as his creepy boss." Says Jeff, he looks at Doughty to gauge his reaction and finds him looking contemplative. 

 

Doughty lets out a low whistle. "Well shit, bud. So you initiated it and he wasn't into it and that made you feel like a creep?" He asks. 

 

Jeff frowns and says, "No, not exactly. He initiated and I reciprocated until I backed off and said it was wrong." 

 

"And then he agreed or something?" Doughty questions. 

 

Jeff shakes his head. "Nah, he was pretty adamant that he didn't care and that he felt like we were equals." Jeff tells him. 

 

Doughty gives him a disbelieving look. The two of them just stare at each other, and Jeff raises an eyebrow at Doughty waiting for him to respond. 

 

"Let me get this straight. He initiated the kiss, you freaked out about the boss thing, he said he didn't care and that he likes you anyway but you're still here moping?" 

 

"Well it sounds stupid when you put it like that." Jeff mumbles. 

 

"It is stupid!" Doughty implodes and then laughs disbelievingly at Jeff. "Dude, he likes you and you like him so why aren't you guys banging yet!?" 

 

Jeff blushes and shakes his head at Doughty. He's making it seem like Jeff over reacted for nothing and he didn't Jeff's actions were totally justified...totally. "It's not that simple Drew" Jeff voices. 

 

"Oh my god, Jeff it really is. You're both adults who are into each other and yeah, you're technically his boss but nobody really sees it that way and I know you don't either. I know you're trying to 'do the right thing' but is it worth it if it's making you both miserable?" 

 

Jeff thinks that over for a minute or two and realises he's been the biggest fucking idiot on the planet and Doughty is right again. 

 

Jeff sighs belatedly and says, "When did you get so smart?" 

 

Doughty leans back in his chair and smirks cockily. "You know, the last time you said that to me was when I convinced you to own the bar with me, and was that not the best decision you ever made?" He waits for Jeff to nod, "so I'm probably right this time too huh?" he says with a shit-eating grin. 

 

Jeff just rolls his eyes at Doughty's smugness and walks back into the bar before he has to hear him talk about how smart and amazing he is. Jeff needs new friends. 

 

*** 

 

Monday night comes and goes in an uneventful blur and suddenly it's Tuesday before he knows it and Mike's due to come in for his shift any minute. Jeff isn't ashamed to say he's hiding out in the back-office while one of their employees Tyler is out serving the small amount of people at the bar. He's avoiding Mike, and yeah, he should probably grow some balls but the prospect of facing him is- scary. He promises himself that he will go out there at some point in the night, but for right now he's just focusing on answering some of his e-mails (and playing games on his phone but nobody needs to know that.) 

 

Jeff hears Mike's voice muffled through the door signaling his arrival. He can't make out exactly what he's saying to Tyler but it's enough to make his stomach flip as he visibly swallows. Jeff wants to go out there and get it over with but he'll be the first person to admit that he's too much of a chicken shit to actually do it. Instead Jeff continues to sit exactly where he is just wasting the time away. 

 

*** 

 

Jeff isn't sure how much time has passed when his door suddenly bursts open and Tyler appears. "Hey Jeff, sorry to interrupt. It's just- I'm not feeling too good and I didn't want to leave Mike at the bar on his own so I just wanted to ask if it would be okay for me to clock out early?" He asks Jeff and he really does look like shit. 

 

"Yeah of course man, I'll take over for you. Don't worry about coming in tomorrow either okay? You don't look so good." 

 

Tyler nods gratefully and says his goodbyes to Jeff and heads out of the bar quickly. Jeff guesses it's time to face the music or whatever so he heads out into the bar, closing the office door behind him. 

 

Mike looks up at him at the sound of the door closing but he's currently serving a customer so just gives Jeff a small smile and turns away from him again. Jeff releases a breath, that wasn't so bad. He busies himself with wiping some glasses while Mike finishes up with the customers. He makes his way over to Jeff once he's done but keeps a safe distance which Jeff is a little disappointed by. 

 

"Hey" Jeff says giving Mike a tentative smile, which he returns. 

 

"Hey," he says back, "I wasn't sure you were working today." He says clearly noting the fact that Jeff has been in his office the entire time. 

 

"Oh, no I'm in tonight. I mean, obviously, because I'm here," Jeff fumbles and then get embarrassed at himself for talking like an idiot and stating the obvious. Good job Jeff. 

 

Mike just laughs lightly but it sounds forced and the air around them grows tense again and Jeff hates that it's become like this. He's about to ask Mike to come into the back-office with him so they can talk when another customer comes up to the bar and Mike takes it as his signal to leave Jeff standing there to serve them. 

 

Jeff sighs and doesn't really take much notice of the customer talking to Mike until he notices that she's heavily flirting with him. 

 

He overhears the girl ask, "But how can someone as handsome as you be single?" Jeff rolls his eyes at the corny as fuck line. All the pick-ups in the world and that's what she goes with? Jeff can't help it but he's jealous as fuck even though he has no right to be. 

 

Jeff strains to hear how Mike will reply and he hopes with his whole being that Mike doesn't flirt back. 

 

"I'm waiting for the guy I like to grow some balls and ask me out" he says, purposely not looking at Jeff when he says it. It sparks something inside of Jeff. It's like a switch is flipped and suddenly Jeff doesn't give a fuck about the consequences or what people will think. He wants Mike and Mike wants him back and that really is all that matters at the end of the day. 

 

Deciding now is the moment for Jeff to take action, he stalks over to Mike and taps him on the shoulder, not really giving a shit if he's being rude and is losing a customer. Mike turns around and his eye widen a little as he looks at Jeff with a confused expression. Jeff doesn't give him time to say anything, he just takes his hand and pulls him quickly into his office ignoring the girl completely. Jeff shuts the door quickly behind them and Mike splutters clearly still confused but Jeff just pushes him against the door and crashes his lip Mike's. Mike makes a startled sound but quickly get with the programme and starts kissing Jeff back with as much force. It's a kiss of pure desperation and Jeff puts his hand in Mike's hair in an attempt to pull him closer. 

 

"Mhph, Jeff wait" Mike says pulling away. Jeff makes a protesting noise and leans back in again but Mike keeps a firm hand on his chest keeping him from doing so. "Wait. What's going on?" He asks Jeff and Jeff moves back a little, putting some space between them. 

 

"I'm so sorry about what happened on Sunday. I – I have a habit of over-thinking everything and getting into my own head and it means I fucking- I don't know, push people away because I think it's the right thing to do. I realised that I wasn't doing the right thing with you, like, at all. I was making myself miserable and hurting you too so I'm really fucking sorry about that Mike." Jeff moves into Mike's space again and rests his forehead against Mikes. "I like you so much that it's scary sometimes, but I really want to try this with you Mike." He finishes boring his eyes into Mike's to convey to him that he's telling the truth and he's serious about this, 

 

Mike's face breaks into a brilliant smile and his eyes crinkle in the corners and Jeff melts a little. "I really like you to." Mike says and presses a quick kiss to Jeff's lips, "and of course I want to try this relationship stuff with you. I've been fucking pining after you since that first goddamn interview" Mike confesses and bites his lip. Jeff chuckles and leans in to peck his lips once, twice, three times. 

 

"Me too. I'm so glad Doughty scheduled the interview on his day off so I had no choice but to do it myself." Jeff says laughing. 

 

Mike groans and says, "So we have Doughty to thank for this?" He asks incredulously. 

 

"Technically yes, but he's mostly to blame for all the bad stuff too so I'm totally taking credit for making the final move." Says, Jeff which makes Mike laugh breathily. 

 

"Putting the blame on Doughty sounds good to me." Mike says finally and Jeff can't help but smile so wide his jaw aches. 

 

Jeff leans in again to kiss Mike and it's a little awkward because they're both smiling so hard but fuck if it isn't perfect, and Jeff is so happy because Mike likes him, Mike wants him and that's all that really matters in the end. 

 

xXx Fin xXx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it! As I said, I'm open to improvement so please let me know if you think there's something I could improve upon in my work. Of course kudos and comments are very much welcomed!
> 
> Thanks again for reading!!  
> X


End file.
